Mudophobia
by Prince of Tennis' Shaman
Summary: This series of unrelated drabbles is based on the funny things that happen in my and my friends' lives. Or what I find funny.First one, Mudophobia, centers on Hyoutei. Next one should be Rikkadai, but could be Seigaku, or Fudoumine. Review,plz!


Dedicated to my friends whose antics resulted in this fic. Arigato!

This fic features Hyoutei. Yes, everyone loves torturing them. There might be hints of all usual pairings.

Without further ado,

Let Mudophobia commence! (Flaps arms)

Mudophobia

The night before had brought rain, and resulted in… "UGH! ORE-SAMA DEMANDS THIS…THIS…THIS FILTH BE REMOVED!!!" "Atobe, it's mud," Shishido sighed. "WELL, this…MUD…or whatever it calls itself, shall not be graced by ore-sama's presence any longer! KABAJI!"

"Usu."

"Stupid buchou. The mud can't call itself anything. Gekokujyou." Hiyoshi muttered. Inner Hiyoshi cheered, and punched the air… 'Take that, Atobe! Mwahahahaha!!!! I am so going to gekokujyou you!' while dancing around.

Gakuto, apparently not noticing any mud (so immersed in conversation with Yuushi…or maybe just with Yuushi), started a cartwheel. That's right. STARTED.

That's when the acrobatic player saw the revolting…brown…_thing._

"EYAAAHHH!!!!!" Gakuto changed direction and slammed into Ohtori, I mean, um, Atobe. (Don't want Shishido to murder Gakuto…not in this fic, anyway)

PLOP!!!

"Whoops…sorry, Atobe…" Gakuto got off Atobe. "A-Atobe?" Their buchou was shaking. "Gakuto, one hundred laps…KABAJI!!!!"

"Not here, remember?" Shishido snickered, keeping a conscious effort to not fall to the ground laughing. Ohtori, however, heard him. "Shishido-san!" he reprimanded.

"Sorry, Choutarou." Shishido tried to look apologetic. (It's kind of hard when you're trying not to laugh your insides out.) But the dash specialist didn't want Ohtori to pull that disappointed face. Shishido always pouted and wanted to cry at that one. Then Choutarou would feel a bit guilty, and they'd patch up…but this is going off on a tangent.

Before Ohtori could answer, Atobe yelled. "HELLO?! Ore-sama is still…still…dirtified by this disgusting..._substance_! And it's ruined Ore-sama's attractive shirt!"

"Dirtified isn't a word, Atobe…but don't you pride yourself on being perfect…regardless of what you're…in…" Oshitari Yuushi commented.

"Ore-sama declares the word a word now! And yes, Ore-sama is attractive, thank you."

"You can't exactly just make up a word and declare it an official word…" the tensai pointed out. Shishido muttered quietly, "Yeah, _Ore-sama_, you look so much more attractive with mud splattered on your shirt…", then in a high voice "the brown is much better than what Ore-sama looks like…It beautifies my face… "

"Yuushi! Fifty laps! Shishido! Thirty laps for whispering suspiciously!"

"For…?"

"Ore-sama's word is law."

Oshitari shrugged. He probably wanted to join Gakuto anyway.

Shishido went without complaint, although the capped member of Hyoutei was still laughing.

Atobe went to wash out all the icky stuff the gunkling had sprayed onto his uniform. When he came back, he sneezed.

"Ore-sama is going to die of pneumonia."

Hiyoshi muttered. "Gekokujyou, buchou." Gakuto and Yuushi strolled back in. "Atobe, when you die…can I have your boy…er, girlfriend?"

Gakuto fake-punched Yuushi and pretended to cry. "Yuushi…you two-timer…" Atobe just stared, speechless.

"Does anyone have a rubber band of sorts?" Atobe was trying to tie up the wet part of his shirt. (Because he washed the mud off)

"I don't carry rubber bands for trendsetters," Shishido smirked.

"Shishido, thirty laps!"

Shishido shrugged. It was worth it anyway. While Atobe fussed over his shirt, Gakuto sang some C octaves, with Yuushi in mock accompaniment. Hiyoshi decided to sit in a corner across from Jirou, who had been sleeping on everyone's backpacks the whole time.

And thus passed another day in Hyoutei.

OWARI

Yes, it is short. As soon as something funny comes into my life again, I'll write it down. (Or type it up)

Or at least I think it's funny.

Quotes: the trendsetter remark and attractive remark was made by me. oh, so was the "when you die..." thing. The girlfreind (cough) part was thought up by both me and my friend, though. Jiroh sleeping on the backpacks was my best friend...and so was the octaves thing. It was fuunny at the time.


End file.
